


Follow Your Heart (Klaine Valentines Challenge 2019)

by morethanwords



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanwords/pseuds/morethanwords
Summary: Blaine wants to get to know Kurt better. Set in college.Rating may change.





	1. Take a Chance on Me

Sam rolled his eyes as he spoke. “Who does that guy think he is? He must be on some power trip or something.”

“Who? Kurt?” Blaine asked, only half listening… in favour of watching one Kurt Hummel.

“Who do you think? Yes, of course Kurt.”

Blaine turned to look at Sam.. quickly returning his gaze to the front of the room. Centre stage. Blaine nodded in agreement, but mainly to not cast a different opinion in front of Sam. That would take some explaining. “Yeah,” he murmured, watching Kurt’s anger blossoming.

Kurt was running this production they were putting on.. and although it was in the early stages, he was becoming infuriated at the attempted read through of the current scene. This whole project was on Kurt’s shoulders.. and nobody else seemed to be taking it seriously.. or at least not serious enough.

“None of you are forced to be here,” he shouted, shrill and red faced. “If you can’t take this musical production seriously, then please leave now and stop wasting my time.”

A hush descended over the room, then a few murmurings.. but nobody got up to leave. If they didn’t want to take part, then there was a queue of other students who did. Musical theatre students may be a handful at times, but they all definitely wanted to be there.

Blaine ignored the nudge Sam gave him as he watched Kurt’s shoulders relax slightly. Blaine knew that behind that hard exterior, Kurt was harbouring insecurities. He could see it, even if nobody else could. Kurt had a true passion for his work… and Blaine could imagine how much this meant to him.

“I know he’s good,” Sam whispered, “but he’s so intimidating.”

Blaine didn’t think so. All he could see was gorgeous and sexy and beautiful. 

**

He hung back at the end of the session. “It’s okay Sam, I’ll see you later yeah?”

Things had gone a little better since Kurt’s outburst. Blaine had been involved in enough projects before to know that today hadn’t been completely abnormal… but he wanted to help. He’d seen a vulnerability in Kurt’s determined face and hoped he could find a way in.

Kurt was sitting at the reading table that had been set up on stage. Head bowed as he read through his notes. A hand rubbing over tired eyes.

“Um.. hi.” Blaine stood by Kurt.

Kurt’s head shot up, taking Blaine in. “Did you want something?” His tone was all business. This wasn’t going to be easy then.

“I’m Blaine. I’m playing Lars..” 

Half a smile twisted on Kurt’s face. “I know who you are. I already knew who you were before we cast you for the role.”

"Really?”

“Yes really,” Kurt sighed. “I might not be in the same year group as you, but I don’t live under a rock Blaine. You’ve had the lead in half the productions at this college. How could I not.”

Blaine ignored the sarcasm. “Right. Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. It’s a glorious position to be in. If I was in your position, I doubt I’d be complaining. Doubt I’d be taking on this mammoth project on top of everything else I’ve got going on.. just to get myself extra credit and be noticed.”

Blaine took a breath. “Well, I’ve come to see if I can do anything to help. I have some experience.. or you know I can just help with admin… or just fetch you coffee or something…”

Kurt raised an eyebrow. “Marley’s helping… we’re doing it jointly really. She just couldn’t make it today. So unless you’re going to tell me you want to take on the musical direction, I really think we’re fine… but thank you.” 

“Oh? I thought Jonathan would be doing that.” Kurt’s boyfriend Jonathan, was a music major.. and it was generally assumed he’d be involved with that side of things.. as he had been last year.

Kurt drew his lips into a thin line. “Yes well, he’s split up with me.. and also decided he doesn’t want anything to do with the show. So there’s that.”

“Kurt, I’m so sorry,” Blaine said softly, stopping himself from reaching out when Kurt glared at him. “I could totally do that though. I almost took music as my major.. but it’s really something I enjoy.”

“Do you have any experience?”

“No… not exactly..”

“I didn’t think so.”

“No experience yet. But I’m sure I could do it. I’ve rearranged pieces of music to fit voices before. I do it for myself all the time..”

“I ’need’ this to go well Blaine.. I don’t know.”

“Kurt. I promise if you would just take a chance on me, I won’t let you down.” Blaine pleaded.

“It’s not like I’ve got a whole lot of other choices,” Kurt conceded.

Blaine tried not to be hurt by Kurt’s lack of enthusiasm. He already knew what Kurt was like, after all. 

“Thank you Kurt. You won’t be disappointed.” 

The older man nodded curtly. “I’ll be in touch.”

Kurt cast his eyes back down to his papers. Blaine had been dismissed.

***


	2. You Take My Breath Away

The next day, as Blaine rushed from one class to the next.. he wondered what on earth he had been thinking. Of course he wanted to help Kurt. He loved challenging himself. But in the heat of the moment he’d forgotten how stretched he was already. He really hoped he hadn’t taken on too much.

He explained it all to Tina as they walked to drama together. He rolled his eyes at himself, realising how melodramatic he was sounding. “I just can’t imagine what Kurt will say if I fail. For some inexplicable reason I want to impress him, want him to like me. Somehow I want to prove that I’ve been given chances because I work hard for them.. and not because I’m just lucky, or whatever it is he seems to think about me.”

“Ooh.. Blainey’s got a crush,” she grinned, nudging him as they walked.

“No I haven’t,” he started. “Okay, maybe a little. I don’t even understand why. He can actually be quite scary.”

“These things hit you when you least expect them. Look, I know Kurt from debate club. I know how he can come across sometimes, but he’s actually very sweet. And you can take on musical director with your eyes closed, Blaine. Try not to overthink it.”

Blaine sighed, relaxing slightly. “I knew I was friends with you for a reason. I might be coming to you for regular pep talks, just to warn you.”

“Lucky I like you, then,” she smiled, linking her fingers with Blaine’s as they rounded the corner. “All you need to do is charm the pants off him. That’s definitely something you’re good at.”

“Hey!” Blaine gave a half smile.. at least pretending to be offended. “Anyway I think it’s gonna take more than a bit of charm to win him round.”

**

Blaine had been invited to join Kurt and Marley for coffee in the campus coffee shop. Apparently Mike would also be joining them. He was helping out with choreography. 

He swallowed down his nerves and headed off to meet everyone, not wanting to be any more than fashionably late. He’d rather have been early, truth be told, but his dance class had overrun.

Blaine went straight up to the counter to get himself a drink, spotting the others already seated at the back of the shop. He could see Kurt laughing with Mike and Marley.. and if Blaine thought Kurt looked beautiful before, it was nothing to how he looked now. Happy with his friends. He literally took Blaine’s breath away as his laughter rang out across the shop.

He quickly turned away.. back to deciding his drink. He didn’t want to be spotted staring. He was going to have to work with these people and Kurt had already made it obvious that wasn’t that impressed with him.”

Suddenly as Blaine placed his order and was about to pay, there was a soft voice by his side. “Let me get this for you,” Kurt said, handing over a few bills. “It’s the least I can do as you’re helping us out.”

“Oh um.. thank you. But you don’t have to..” Blaine couldn’t believe this was the same ‘Kurt’ as he was familiar with, but he wasn’t complaining.. he liked this side of him too. Definitely.

“I know. I don’t have to.” Kurt waited while Blaine added cream to his coffee. “But I want to. So come over and join us.. we have a lot to go over.” 

Blaine trailed after Kurt back to the table, where he returned to ‘business as usual’.. pulling out his notebook and pen. They didn’t seem to be here to socialise.

After brief introductions to Marley and Mike, Kurt was handing over a schedule to Blaine before he’d even taken a sip of his coffee.

“Okay, so it’s your responsibility to arrange to rehearse the musical numbers. If you can’t do it directly before our main rehearsals, you’ll have to set something else up. I’ll email you a list of contact details for everyone.. and if possible I’d like the music for scene one to be gone through at least once before Friday. Problems?” Kurt looked up at Blaine sharply.

“Um.. no. I guess not..” Blaine was already noticing a couple of things he’d have to rearrange. “I’ll.. um do you have a list of who’s playing what roles? I know some of the cast, but not everyone yet.”

Kurt scribbled a note in his book. “I can let you have a list. I’ll email that as well,” Kurt said without looking up. 

“Right.. I’ll get on it..” Blaine promised.

“Good luck.” Kurt said. “Oh.. and if you have any problems with Sebastian let me know.”

“Sebastian Smythe?” Blaine said, frowning. “I mean, I know who is his. I’m sure he doesn’t know me though. What sort of problems am I likely to have?”

Kurt stopped what he was doing. “Hopefully none. But just don’t let him sidetrack you.. and well, ignore anything he says about me. He doesn’t really like me.. but the feelings kind of mutual.”

“Oh? Do you think he won’t like me either?”

“Blaine,” Kurt said, looking more sincere than he had at any other time so far. “He’s gonna love 'you'.. and that’s what I’m worried about.”

*


	3. I Could Fall in Love

*So I should keep this to myself And never let you know*

***

“So. You look like you’d be fun between the sheets. Any plans for tonight gorgeous?”

Blaine was lost for words. His rehearsal with Sebastian had been going well. Okay.. he might have been a little overly friendly. An arm over Blaine’s shoulder as they spoke.. a few suggestive comments. Actually.. thinking about it, he’d probably been trying to come on to him the whole time, when Blaine thought back on it. He was just too dense to realise.

Having asked around discreetly, he’d found out that Sebastian was a one night stand sort of guy. His conquests were apparently the younger students. Perhaps that’s why Kurt had warned him. ’Fresh meat’, as someone put it. Nothing had quite prepared him for the whirlwind in the room though.

He couldn’t deny that Sebastian’s singing voice was good. Blaine could see why he’d been chosen for one of the other main parts in the show. Annoyingly, his acting was good too. Blaine knew.. he’d seen him in a few productions. The trouble was, he knew it. 

Blaine ignored Sebastian’s question, getting ready to run the song again.

“How have you slipped under my radar? Seriously.” Sebastian winked at him.

“Are you ready to run this song once more before rehearsal starts?”

“Only if you agree to have dinner with me later. We can take it from there… see where that leads us.”

“Kurt wants this song perfect before rehearsal.”

“Does he now? I think you’d better agree to dinner then.”

Blaine cringed to himself. Sebastian had seemed nice enough at first, but now things were bordering on creepy. No way was he going to allow himself to be charmed into his bed, dinner or not. He wasn’t that naive.

“Um..”

“Leave him alone Seb,” came Kurt’s voice from the doorway.

Blaine looked up in surprise.. and if he were honest, some relief. 

Sebastian though didn’t miss a beat. “Ooh Mr Hummel.. have you come to join us? I’ve nothing against a little threesome.”

“I don’t know what you’re insinuating,” Kurt smiled, his condescending tone seeping from every pore, “but if it’s what I think.. there’s not a hope in hell.”

Blaine watched the exchange in amazement.

“Oh come on. I bet you’re bossy as anything in the bedroom. What do you say?”

“I’m way out of your league,” Kurt dismissed. “Let’s get started on rehearsal now please.”

Sebastian shrugged. “Your loss.” He gathered his things, following Kurt out of the room.

Blaine stood, frozen to the spot, wondering what had just gone on. The more sides he saw of Kurt, the more in awe he was of him. He was one of a kind.. and totally someone he could fall in love with. He just wanted the chance to get to know Kurt better. He hoped he’d get that chance.


	4. Love is in the Air

****And I don't know if I'm just dreaming****

*

Blaine had hope. The more he thought about it, the more he wondered about Kurt coming to his rescue with Sebastian. He must have been worried about him to have come by to make sure Blaine was okay. That had to mean that Kurt must at least care a little bit, right?

On the other hand though, Blaine always felt like a bumbling klutz whenever he was around Kurt. He somehow became unable to form a coherent sentence whenever he was in Kurt’s presence. Not a problem he normally had. Faced with that, why would Kurt even be the slightest bit bothered about Blaine?

He needed to relax. He was never going to impress Kurt like this.

*

Kurt had requested a meeting. In the same coffee shop as before.. and when Blaine arrived and found it was just going to be the two of them this time, his heart did a little skip. 

“Hi,” Blaine said softly, slipping into the seat opposite Kurt.

He looked up from his laptop.. almost as if he wasn’t expecting Blaine to join him.

“Blaine..”

“Um.. you did ask me to meet you, didn’t you? I have got the time right, haven’t I?”

Kurt didn’t honour him with an answer, instead quirking an eyebrow.

“I thought we could just check in. Is everything going okay? No problems I trust.”

Blaine gave a small smile. “Well, you did sort out Sebastian for me.. quite impressively I have to say. But I think things are going well?”

Kurt gave Blaine his attention. “It’s not my area of expertise, but things seem to be coming together so far.”

“Good then..”

“I’m not stopping you going out with Sebastian you know. If his advances are welcome, it’s your choice.”

“No.. “

“No?”

“I mean.. I don’t want to have dinner or anything else with him. At least, not as ’a date’. He’s not my type for a start.”

“What is your type exactly?” 

Kurt Hummel.. but Blaine could hardly tell him that. “I don’t know ‘exactly’, but definitely not someone who only wants to get in my pants. I’m too much of a silly romantic. Someone I can talk to for hours. Someone who’s a friend and shares my passions.”

“Moulin Rouge?” Kurt smiled.

“Sorry?”

“The movie.. have you seen it? It’s one of my all time favourites.”

“I love it,” Blaine gushed. “I cry every time.”

“I don’t know anyone else who likes it.” Kurt gave a crooked smile. “They’re showing it at that retro theatre in town tomorrow. Would you like to come with me? You can’t beat seeing it on the big screen.”

“I’d love to,” Blaine breathed, wondering if he was about to awake from a wonderful dream.

He didn’t think it was anything bordering on ‘a date’. But he was going out with Kurt. Whatever this could become, he’d take it.


	5. Whenever You're Away From Me

*I was born to  
Love you for eternity*

Blaine knew it wasn’t a date, but that didn’t stop him stressing what to wear. A nice pair of jeans.. he didn’t think Kurt would be impressed with a t-shirt, so settled for his dark blue button down. Tina always liked him in it, so there was every chance Kurt would too.

He groaned at his reflection in the mirror as he looked at his hair.. which was being being completely uncooperative. He’d meant to spend more time styling it after his shower, but had become engrossed in his current round of candy crush.. and before he knew it, his hair was dry.. and untamed. Oh well.. Kurt probably just wanted someone to see the film with.. he doubted he’d even notice. He was only kidding himself if he thought this evening was about anything else.

Kurt was already waiting outside the theatre when Blaine arrived, leaning against the wall, looking cool and calm .. one of his long legs crossed over the other. Gorgeous.

Blaine regretted not leaving home ten minutes earlier. Running to the subway had probably ruffled his appearance somewhat. But this wasn’t a date, so what would it matter? Blaine wished he didn’t care, but their friendship was only fragile at best… and he didn’t want anything to derail it before they had the chance to get to know each other a little better.

He sighed to himself as he headed towards Kurt, smiling his best smile. He wasn’t ready to give up yet.

*

They headed off for a coffee at the campus diner after the film. The evening had been going well. They’d both emerged from the darkness of the film with red rimmed eyes. “Gets me every time,” Blaine laughed, glancing at Kurt. “At least I’m not alone though.”

“Same,” Kurt smiled, dabbing his eyes with a tissue. “You did warn me though. Pleased to see you weren’t lying about that one.”

“Lying. As if!” Blaine tried to look indignant. “Hadn’t taken ‘you’ for a softie though.”

Kurt gave Blaine his trademark raised eyebrow. “There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Blaine Anderson.”

*

“We should do this again some time,” Blaine told Kurt, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Hmm. Drink bad coffee in a student diner?”

“Ha ha,” Blaine smiled. “No. Go and see a movie.” 

Kurt was silent for a moment. “Of course. It’s been nice.”

“Um. Kurt.. I really was sorry to hear about you and Jonathan. I mean, I know I didn’t know either of you that well… but you were just one of those college ‘power couples’.” Blaine suddenly became aware of Kurt’s intense gaze on him… “Well.. I just wanted to say.. that.”

“That’s nice of you Blaine, but I’m honestly a lot better off without him. Jonathan cheated on me with some band guy while I was home visiting my dad for his birthday. So basically.. good riddance.” Kurt’s smile was tight.

“Oh.. that’s awful. All I can say is he didn’t deserve you..” Blaine said that with conviction. If Kurt was his boyfriend, there was just no way he’d ever do something like ‘cheat ‘ on him. No way. If Kurt would let him, he’d love to have that chance to show him how special he was… love him how he was meant to be loved.

“You’re right,” Kurt smiled, sitting up straight. “No one deserves to be treated that way.”

*


	6. This is the Time

*I’ve got plans for you*

Blaine didn’t hear from Kurt over the next couple of days, and he tried not to be too disappointed. He knew Kurt’s friendship had to be worked for, deserved.. and Blaine would prove to him that it would be worth it… he was worth it. After all, Kurt had been hurt by his last relationship.. and Blaine needed to earn his trust… Make him realise that Blaine was worth taking a chance on.

He couldn’t help feeling a little despondent when Kurt was completely absent from their next show rehearsal. The whole timetable had been arranged around Kurt’s schedule, so he knew Kurt was unlikely to be absent unless there was an emergency. Marley ran the session on her own.. and everything went smoothly although somehow all of them missed the occasional snippy comment or glare from Kurt.

At the end of rehearsal Blaine approached Marley. He knew she and Kurt were friends as well as kindred theatre buddies. You could never take on a project like this if you didn’t trust the person you were working with and she seemed to be one of his few confidantes. She’d also seemed nice whenever Blaine had spoken to her.

“Hi Marley,” he offered as she looked up. “Is Kurt okay? It’s unlike him to miss rehearsals.”

“I know right,” she grinned. “Oh he’s fine,” she added when she saw the horrified look on Blaine’s face. “He’s just feeling bit under the weather.”

“Nothing serious then?” Blaine frowned.

“Blaine,” she said softly, “it’s honestly nothing to worry about. Between you and me, he was up half the night finishing an assignment.. and is just exhausted.”

“Oh, he would have hated that. I thought he always had his assignments done well ahead of schedule.”

“Hmm. Exactly. Not always so perfect, huh?” she teased.

“Oh I don’t know. Almost perfect though,” Blaine laughed, blushing when he thought he’d given too much away.

“I think he’s just annoyed with himself for not being on top of everything. But you know what he’s like. Over achiever, right? I thought I’d save us all from Kurt Hummel in a grumpy mood, and suggested he stay home and rest today.. for once.”

“You’re o good friend. Um.. do you think he’d be up to a visitor though? I know a place that does great cheesecake? I thought I could take him some.”

“Go for it! He does have a bit of a soft spot for you… although I must warn you… let him know you’re coming. He’ll never forgive you if he’s got bed hair or something.”

“Got it,” Blaine chuckled.

******

Blaine hadn’t realised just how much Kurt loved cheesecake. Kurt had mentioned in passing that it was his favourite dessert, but bearing in mind that Kurt appeared to be a pretty healthy eater.. Blaine hadn’t realised how much favour he could curry with the small cake box he carried to Kurt’s front door.

As suggested by Marley, Blaine had texted Kurt to say he was heading over, without offering any real explanation. He hoped Kurt had read his message, as he hadn’t heard back from him. The slightly annoyed look he got when Kurt opened the front door told Blaine that Kurt had read his message.. and maybe wasn’t too pleased with the intrusion.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. “What did you want Blaine?”

Blaine decided to remain chipper. “Thought I’d come and see how you are. See if you needed some TLC.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “You shouldn’t have bothered. I’m not in the best of moods.” He stood back to let Blaine inside all the same. Blaine considered that a partial success.

“I wanted to come. Everyone needs someone to take care of them from time time.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Kurt muttered, thankfully not looking too annoyed though. Then he spotted the box Blaine was carrying. “What’s in there?”

“Wouldn’t you like know?” Blaine grinned.

“You don’t say. That why I asked. Duh.”

“Be nice,” Blaine teased. “I think it’s something you’ll like.”

“Please tell me it’s cheesecake. I’ve been craving cheesecake all day.”

“It’s cheesecake..”

“Really? Now I don’t know if you’re joking.”

“As if I’d joke about something as serious as cheesecake,” Blaine said softly, passing the box over to Kurt.

“Yeah. well. They’d better be more than one piece in there, only when it comes to cheesecake.. I don’t share,” Kurt smirked, heading off to the kitchen without a backward glance.

Blaine had a feeling he’d done something right as he followed Kurt inside, restraining himself from doing one of his signature victory dances.

*


	7. Sweetner

“I feel so much better after that,” Kurt smiled, putting down his plate having polished off his last mouthful. They’d sat an eaten their cheesecake, on the couch.. some reality show playing on the tv. Blaine tried not to think how domesticated it all seemed.

“Yeah..” Blaine murmured, feeling a little drowsy with his full stomach.. and far too comfortable on Kurt’s couch. “Scrummy.”

“Scrummy?” Kurt laughed. “You really are ridiculous Blaine. What sort of word is that?”

“An excellent word to describe cheesecake. That’s what it is,” Blaine smiled. 

“I’m gonna remember that one for next time.” Kurt grinned. “Seriously Blaine though.. thank you for this. I’d been feeling a bit down.. and you’ve managed to cheer me up.”

“That’s what friends are for, right?” Blaine said softly. “At least I’d like to think we’re friends. We are, aren’t we?” He hoped he wasn’t just some annoying person who Kurt was too nice to tell to back off a bit.

“We definitely are friends,” Kurt nodded. “I know I’m not always easy, or so I’m told.. and I try to change and be better.. but you’re like a ray of sunshine when you appear. It’s hard to stay miserable when you’re around.”

Blaine smiled.. blushing. “Thank you.. I guess, but honestly.. I love being around you.” He turned slightly on the couch to face Kurt. “Please don’t think you need to change though. I like you just the way you are.”

They both looked at each other for a moment.. Kurt breaking the silence with a chuckle. “Enough of this ‘lovefest’, don’t you think? Do you fancy going out for a coffee? I have got an assignment I need to make a start on later, but I’m sick of these four walls and need to get out of the apartment for a while.”

Blaine smiled, nodding in agreement. “I’d love to get coffee with you.” 

Ha! As if he’d ever turn down an offer like that.

“That cool coffee shop in the Barnes and Noble? I don’t think I’m up for campus coffee today. I need something good.”

“Perfect.”

*

Blaine wrapped his hands around his coffee cup in lieu of letting himself nervously play with the sugar packets on the table. He wasn’t nervous exactly… just maybe a little unsure of the line that he and Kurt were treading at the moment. Blaine had never been one to let anything like that phase him though.

“I know you weren’t there today,” Blaine smiled, “but I think the show’s coming together really well.”

Kurt nodded. “I’m amazed. Everyone’s worked really hard to make it a success. I’m so grateful. Especially you Blaine. The music’s sounding so good.. thanks to you. I mean, I know I’m busy.. but I seriously don’t know how you’ve found the time to take on that, as well as being one of the leads in the show.. and manage to juggle the rest of your life as well.”

Blaine shrugged. “I like being busy, I guess.” He wasn’t about to tell Kurt how stressed he’d been with everything he had to do. Especially in the beginning when he first offered his services to Kurt. “It helps that Seb’s been behaving himself,” he grinned.

“Small mercies. I can’t believe it’s only one week until opening though.” Kurt bit his lip. “And that’s not scary at all.”

Blaine reached out, laying his hand over Kurt’s on the table top for a second. “It’ll be fine Kurt. We’re all in this together. It’s going to be great… and even if it’s not perfect, it’ll still be special.”

“I know. I know. I mean.. only three performances and It’ll all be over. Then I’ll have to find something else to worry about.”

Blaine laughed. “Yeah.. I know what you mean.”

“I’ve probably been letting other things go a bit. They probably deserve more attention once the show’s done and dusted.”

Blaine swallowed. “Um talking of.. um..after the show. When you’re not so busy.. hopefully..”

Kurt looked at Blaine curiously. “Is everything okay Blaine?”

“Of course. I guess I was wondering if you’d let me take you out.. as maybe more than just friends. We can take things slow.. really slow… but I’d like to get to know you better.”

“I’d love that.”

**


	8. True Love

Blaine was learning not to be too disappointed when Kurt remained distant at times. He knew Kurt was worried about the show, which made him seem cold and aloof. But Blaine knew him better now.. and knew that was just Kurt bottling up his unease so that no one would see his insecurities.

Although Blaine didn’t have the whole weight of the show on his shoulders, he did have responsibility for the final music.. and he had the lead male part.. but he was confident that it would all go well. Everyone involved had been working really hard. He’d tried to explain to Kurt that the show was as important to everyone taking part as it was to Kurt and Marley. Everyone was hoping for careers in this business and it wasn’t in their psyche to not give it a hundred percent… or more.

Kurt asked Blaine for a meet up to discuss a couple of changes to the music. “Nothing too drastic at this late stage, I promise,” Kurt told him.

Blaine had filled in for Kevin, the pianist, a couple of times when he couldn’t make rehearsal.. and knew this music like the back of his hand by now. They met in one of the music rooms, Blaine already sitting at the piano with the music score spread across the top, when Kurt came in.

After trying out a few variations, they settled on just making some changes to the finale. Blaine marked the score accordingly, making a mental note to let Kevin know as soon as possible.

“How are you?” Blaine asked after they’d finished up. He’d gathered up the sheet music, sliding it carefully into his messenger bag.

“Fine,” Kurt said quietly, suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

“Kurt?” Blaine tried not to sound alarmed, but that definitely didn’t sound as if Kurt was alright. “What is it? Please.. just look at me..”

To his horror, Kurt looked up at him.. tears brimming in his eyes.

“Oh god. What’s happened?” Blaine reached for Kurt’s hand, pulling him in closer. 

“Oh.. it’s just my dad..”

“Oh no. Not your dad..” From the times they'd spoken, Blaine knew Kurt was close to his father.

“It’s fine. He’s fine. He just had a bit of a scare. He went to the hospital and had a few tests. They say he’s fine.” Kurt wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. “He’s been ill before.. and I worry about him.”

“I’m glad his okay..” Blaine offered gently.. badly wanting to wrap Kurt up in his arms. He wasn’t sure if they were quite there yet.

“Yeah.. it’s good. It’s just that meant another sleepless night last night. I couldn’t sleep for worrying, even after my stepmother called to say he was being discharged. Now he won’t be able to come and see the show though. He’s been told to rest up. He was all set to break the rules and come anyway, but there’s no way I’m letting him do that.”

“I’m sorry. Anything I can do?” Blaine knew it sounded lame, but he wished he could make Kurt feel at least a little bit better.

“Thank you. No. I’m just a mess.. and I’m tired..” Kurt shrugged.

“I’ve heard I’m very good at hugs,” Blaine said softly, a small smile on his lips. “A hug doesn’t solve everything, but it can definitely help.”

Before Blaine had barely finished speaking, he found himself with his arms full of Kurt.. instinctively wrapping his arms around Kurt as he leaned into him with an audible sob. Blaine ran his hand in soothing circles over Kurt’s back. “Shh. It’ll all be okay, I promise.”

As Blaine held onto Kurt, whispering soothing words, his heart ached with how much he cared for the older student. Blaine just hoped that Kurt would let him in.. let Blaine love him.. for Blaine had a lot of love to give.

**


End file.
